They match?
by Gray lines
Summary: You would think after nearly a year of fighting crime a little bit of ladybug's agility would rub off on Mari enough to counter her clumsy. You would be wrong. An icy balcony and a black pen is all it may take to send paris' favorite bug the clues she was trying desperately to avoid.
1. chapter 1

"Jesus Mari what happened?" Nino gasped as her and Alya finally made their way in the door. Marinette only responded with a shy smile and a guilty look.

She was limping towards her seat on a bulky plaster cast with Alya under one arm for support.

Alya was clearly annoyed "Smart one over here rushed up the steps to bring her plants inside before they froze and slipped over the railing of her balcony"

"Oh my god Marinette you could have died" Alix shouted effectively capturing the attention of the rest of the class.

Everyone rushed over to get a look at Marionette's cast and hear her story a few times.

"I guess your lucky you fell of the side of the balcony that has a roof under it, huh."

Kim was going for comforting but his gentle brutish manner made it sound more of a joke.

Alya shot him a look that could melt ice in the Arctic and he quickly backtracked.

"I mean umm, can I sign your cast?"

The room erupted into me too's and pen cap clicks as they fought over space to sign without jostling the poor girl too much.

A neat mop of golden hair appeared in the corner of her eye making her stiffen more than she already was with so many people crouched in front of her.

"What are you all doing on the floor?"

"Dude Marinette broke her leg."

"Oh my gosh, is she ok"

"Yeah man, she only fell of a roof"

There was definitely accusatory sarcasm dripping from Nino's voice. Great now both of her friends were mad at her.

"Its only a hairline fracture, the doctor said it will be fine in a month." She tried the assure them as Adrian had looked quite concerned and Nino had somehow adopted Alya's disappointed glare.

Marinette knew they were only mad because they loved her but honestly gripping at her because of her clumsiness only made her more insecure about it.

And she was already stressed about having a cast on while fighting crime, or even worse, the cast disappearing while she's transformed and hurting her.

Granted the akuma attacks have gotten a bit scarce since it got cold, something about moths disliking winter, but it was the same for ladybugs. And having herself not only potentially half asleep during a battle but also injured was a huge liability. Poor Mari was stressing herself out just thinking about it.

Alya shooed their classmates away from the girl as the bell rang and carefully helped Mari into her seat.

By the end of the day Marinette's cast was covered in signatures and little doodles from her classmates and a couple of really cool teachers.

Alya had a meeting for the school news paper and Nino lived on the opposite side of town from her so Mari didn't have anyone to walk her home. She wasn't looking forward to hobbling down the Parisian streets like an old lady but it appeared she didn't have any choice.

That is until Alya and Nino caught her by either arm and carried her down the front steps to where Adrian was waiting.

Nino asked if he had any plans for the afternoon to which Adrian responded in the negative.

"Perfect, then you are going to take her and make sure she gets there without any more broken bones." Alya demanded.

"But Alya I can walk myself, its only a block away." Mari protested

" and you obviously cant make it three feet with two perfectly healthy legs, do you think in gonna let you go skidding across the ice with even less balance than you normally have?"

Mari gaped at her harsh words but had no valid protests.

"Its alright Alya ill take good care of her." Adrian assured her with an almost cheeky grin, slightly out of character for him.

"Alright Agreste, I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure she makes it up the front steps before you hand he off to her dad."

He straightened and gave her a military salute. "Yes mam"

"But Alya" Mari hissed as Adrian went to fill in his driver/bodyguard about their little detour.

"There are no butts here except yours getting into that car."

"Alright Marinette, you know there's no fighting her when she pulls the face." Adrian joked

Mari blushed speechlessly but nodded in defeat.

The gorilla, as Adrian so eloquently nicknamed him, helped Mari into the car as Adrian took her bag. She thanked him quickly but tried to keep herself calm.

There was no way she was regressing back to the stuttering mess she had been around Adrian before. She had worked hard to be able to have a proper conversation with him. They even joked around now.

but this whole situation was making her flustered. She didn't like being helped so much.

The ride was relatively quiet. Adrian wasn't one for trying to fill a silence that didn't need filling.

Once the were at the bakery and up the steps (the longest walk of her life) Mr Dupain was waiting to take her the rest of the way up to her room.

Honestly if it wasn't weekly game night for her and Chat she would have gone to sleep the second she got up to her room. This day had been long and the cold weather was making her and Tiki both drowsy.

But Chat had almost beat her last week and of she didn't defend her title the sly cat just might take it from her.

 **I honestly don't know who the cover art belongs to it is not mine. The whole inspiration for this story actually came from the cover. I love Marinette's face. I don't really know where this is going but I'm excited to finally enter the miraculous fandom as a writer.**


	2. chapter2

Adrian was pacing across his room. On one hand Mari was injured and probably on pain meds so she was unlikely to be up this late, but on the other she was also one of those people that would rather die then cancel plans and disappoint someone. Especially of she didn't have a way to contact them and apologize, which obviously she didn't since he was a freaking superhero.

But leaving his house at all right now would be such a risk. His father was rather unhappy at the slight drop in his history grade and as a result had ordered Adrian extra home work and study materials to catch up with.

Honestly Mari ruled at history, so she would probably be able to help him bring his grade up.

But he couldn't just ask her to tutor chat Noir. That would be so weird.

Ugh, when has this situation become so complicated?

Being Chat is supposed to make his life easier. Its supposed to be freedom not further obligation.

Not that hanging out with Marinette is unpleasant in any way, she's actually just the challenge he's been needing.

Heck she's already having him improve his gaming quite a bit and they've only been meeting up once a week for about three months now.

He just couldn't understand why she was so comfortable around chat noir but not Adrian.

Adrian is supposed to be the easy going one. He's supposed to get along with every one. But Mari just seems so put off by him. Is it something he's doing?

At first he'd thought it was residual animosity left from the gum incident but Mari doesn't hold grudges. Like at all. She's even given Chloe chances to change her act. All to no avail but that's besides the point.

Mari was probably one of the kindest most forgiving people he'd ever met and her disliking him made Adrian mad at himself.

By his clock he's already fifteen minutes late for game night.

"Look kid if we're going, we're going now."

Plagg said floating over Adrian's shoulder.

Adrian stared hard at his clock willing it to make the decision for him. The thing only blinked back red numbers reading his tardiness back to him.

Finally he sighed. Going with the original plans would at least give him a chance to stretch his legs before he really had to get down to studying and a chance to check on Marinette.

Alya had told him to keep her safe after all, and he kind of goofed up by dragging out an akuma attack that had kept the citizens stuck at school anyways. Maybe of she wasn't so late mari wouldn't have been running.

another regret filled sigh left his lips before adrian finally called for his transformation.

he leapt from his window ledge streaking across the yard careful to avoid any motion detectors and vaulted over the back wall.

the stretch and pull of his muscles as he made his way the three blocks over to Marinette's bakery helped him clear his mind a bit.

by the time he landed on her balcony he even had an appropriate reaction of surprise planned for seeing her cast.

he was about to knock on the trap door when she called for him to come in. that made him smirk. she was watching him approach.

chat dropped through her trap door and immediately sat himself across the lounge looking for where marinnete might be. she smiled at him from the bed her leg propped up on a stack of pillows.

chat schooled his face into practiced surprise and fake gasped.

"princess what happened?"

marinette looked away ashamed.

"i fell...off my roof."

chat gasped again.

"princess you have to be more careful."

"i know chat, I'm trying. its not like i want to trip all over myself. i just wish people wouldn't get so mad at me for it."

" we only get upset because we care mari, we just don't want to see you hurt."

"i know. anyway, are you ready to get left in my dust again?"

marinette attempted a less than smooth change of conversation.

chat rilled his eyes

"only if your ready to get left in mine, purrrincess"

the next hour was a non stop button clicking game fest of geek heaven. chat won three times out of ten and was about to claim his fourth victory when marinette's character slowed to a stop. chat glanced over and found her asleep.

he chuckled a bit

"i guess the pain killers finally kicked in."

he set his controller to the side and turned off marinette's console before pulling a blanket over her shoulders and slipping out the door.


End file.
